Take me away
by AngelsDoCry
Summary: Hey guys Lady X here! Okay so here is the deal, Kagome goes back to her time to study for tests and Inuyasha comes to bring her back but alittle more than that happens... Review please this is my first fanfic! {InuyashaKagome pairing} {songfic}
1. How it all began

**Disclaimer** I do not own these lyrics nor do I own any of the Inuyasha characters used in my songfic.  
  
{I was waiting all my life to love you ¤ I'm about you ¤ Now I'm staring in your eyes as you bail ¤ I'm all about you ¤ And in our minds it comes so easily ¤ But there's a feeling coming over me ¤ I wanna show you but there's no where we can really be free ¤ Everybody's watchin' ¤ Wouldn't it be good if we could be together.}  
  
Kagome looked up in to the God Tree searching for a red haori. 'Where is he? I'm about to go back home for a week to study and take a few make up classes and normally he's all over my case'. Kagome sighed having no luck finding him. As she was turning to go to the well that she had so many times gone through, she smacked right into Inuyasha. "Feh where are you going?" he grunted at her crossing his arms. "Inuyasha I just came to say bye, I'm going back home to my time for about about a week." "Why so you can take some of those stupid tests you care about so much?" "You may not care about my school work but I do! I'll be back in a week bye!" She stormed off in the direction of the Bone Eaters Well carrying her heavy yellow bag that she takes with her everywhere.  
  
'You're an idiot' 'I know that!' Why don't you just tell her that you love her stupid!' 'Oh yeah that will go great, "Hey Kagome before you go I thought you just might like to know that I love you, good luck on those tests!" riiiiight like that'll happen'. Inuyasha beat himself up like this all the time lately. He had finally realized that he loved Kagome but just couldn't bring himself to tell her. 'It's just so easy talking to her, now that the jewel is complete and Kikyo has been put to rest there isn't anything stopping me from telling her except.' 'Maybe she doesn't love me back'  
  
Kagome lightly landed at the bottom of the well in current Japan. As she left the well house she felt as though something was keeping her. 'Gah I'm just worried about my tests that's all!' "Mom, Sota, Grandpa I'm home!" she called when she opened the door to her house. She took off her shoes and put her bag next to the door. 'Hmmm where is everyone?' When she walked into the kitchen she noticed a note on the table.  
  
Dear Kagome,  
Grandpa, Sota, and I knew you would be coming back soon to study so we  
thought we would go stay with your aunt for awhile so you can study in  
peace. There is money in the drawer next to the sink if you need to go  
to the store to pick up anymore food. We'll be back in a week or two!  
Bye! Love,Mom  
  
Ps- say hello to that cute boy with the ears for me!  
  
"Gah mom you know his name, Inuyasha will be pleased to hear my mom likes his ears" she said with a smirk. Speaking of which. Kagome hadn't been able to stop thinking about a certain dog boy of hers. 'I wish I could tell him how I felt, if only he felt the same way.' 'Besides he thinks I'm some stupid girl and what would Sango and Miroku say?'  
  
{Take me away, ¤ Take me far away from here ¤ I will run with you ¤ Don't be afraid ¤ Navigating, I will steer ¤ Into the sun, we will run}  
  
It had been three days and Inuyasha was already missing his Kagome. "Why can't she take those tests some other time?" he said out loud. "Well Inuyasha now that the jewel is completed, Kikyo put to rest, and Naraku defeated Kagome really has no reason to come back really. You should appreciate her more, she doesn't have to come back at all but she does. If you miss her so much why don't you go see her, I'm sure she won't mind," said Miroku, sliding a hand around Sango's shoulder hoping she wouldn't notice. She did and he had a nice hand print on his face to prove it. "Feh, I never said I missed her." "Oh come now Inuyasha it is as plain as day that you two have feelings for each other. Why don't you go see her tonight and maybe tell her how you feel?" Sango said somewhat boldly. "What do you mean 'how I feel' Kagome is just Kagome!" with that he ran off toward the well. "Some people are so touchy" replied Shippo.  
  
It was night in Kagome's time and she was just getting into bed to study for English class when she heard a soft thud at her window. She looked over and saw Inuyasha sitting on a branch looking at her. She got up and opened the window offering for him to come in. "Inuyasha what are you doing here? Is something wrong? Is Shippo okay?" questions tumbled out of her mouth. "No everything is fine" "Then why are you here?" "I just wanted to see if you were done with those tests." "Inuyasha I told you already! Okay I'm not going to get mad at you. No I'm not done with the 'tests' alright?" "Fine wench but you better hurry up!" "Why Inuyasha? The Shikon no Tama is completed I don't have a reason to go back." "." Kagome looked up at the man she loved with sad eyes to look into equally sad eyes. 'Oh my god is Inuyasha crying' "Inuyasha." "Kagome I. I need to tell you something." He said in a shaky voice. "Is everything okay?" "No everything isn't okay! You're right you have no reason to come back to us but." "But what Inuyasha" " But I want you to stay with me. I want to be with you okay?"  
  
'Did Inuyasha just say that he wanted me to stay with him and that he wants to be with me????' a look of pure shock registered on Kagome's face. 'Oh god now she hates me' "Inuyasha Iloveyou" "You what?" Kagome blushed deeply. "Forget it" "Did.did you really mean that?" Inuyasha stammered. Kagome nodded and started to cry. 'I'm so stupid how could I have told him that!' "I love you too Kagome" Inuyasha whispered hearing for the first time those words said out loud.  
  
{I try to remember when I was just a child ¤ In a room ¤ And my imagination used to run wild ¤ I never knew ¤ Then nothing ever as it seems to be ¤ When a dream collides with our reality ¤ It should be easy when two people love each other truly ¤ Everybody's talkin ¤ Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us...}  
  
Four days later and Kagome was back in Feudal Japan. But something was different about her. She was holding hands with Inuyasha! FINGERS LACED!!!! (hehe sorry guys I thought it would be cute) "Umm Kagome is everything okay with you? and Inuyasha?" Sango said staring at her friends. "No I'm wonderful" replied Kagome looking up at Inuyasha with a smile. "Same here" Inuyasha returned the smile. *tear drop anime style* "Hey guys I'm gonna go and make some ramen does anyone besides Inuyasha want some?" chirped Kagome. "Yeah sure" replied the rest of the group except for Kirara who meowed in response. *whisper whisper* "What is up with those two?" "When did that happened" "It was about time" And the sun began to set into the horizon.  
  
Okay guys that's it for now! Review please! I want to know what everyone thought! Please don't be too harsh this is my first fan fiction ever so it may suck. I hope it doesn't! So that was a bit of a cliffy, review also if you want me to do more on this one. I have some ideas but I don't want to bother if no one plans on reading it. Well talk to you guys later! Bye!  
  
Lady X 


	2. Authors Note IMPORTANT

Hey guys I've already got some reviews but I need more! If anyone has any ideas please feel free to email me at angelsdocry1@yahoo.com. Just title it "Inuyasha Stuff" so I know not to delete it before I read it. Thanks to sqeekers & Rio-chan for reviewing! It was much appreciated. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks again!  
  
Lady X 


	3. Once upon a river

It was late at night and Kagome couldn't sleep. The gang had decided to sleep outside tonight just for old time's sake. The fire had died down and everyone else was asleep. Everyone except Inuyasha of course. She kicked off the covers to her sleeping bag, sat up, and looked up into the God Tree at the man she loved, to see him looking back down at her. She stood up and started to walk to the river that was just on the outskirts of the village. She knew he would follow her.  
  
It was a warm fall night and the air was crisp. Leaves rustled in the distance all around her. She could feel his presence and was not afraid. After a few minutes of walking she stopped. "Come walk with me Inuyasha", she whispered knowing he would hear her. There was a slight thud behind her to the left and the distinct sound of feet on the dirt road. "Where are you going Kagome, this late at night?" Inuyasha questioned. "I wanted to go to the river. We didn't really pay much attention to it earlier and I wanted to check it out," she replied quietly. His hand slowly crept out for hers. She returned the gesture and they continued walking hand-in-hand. A few more minutes later they arrived at the river.  
  
{This was an accident, not the kind were sirens sounds, ¤ Never even noticed we're suddenly crumbling. ¤ Tell me how you've never, felt delicate or innocent, ¤ Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense? ¤ Tell me nothing ever counts lashing out or breaking down. ¤ Still somebody loses 'cause there's no way to turn around, ¤ Staring at your photograph everything now in the past ¤ Never felt so lonely I wish that you could show me love.}  
  
Kagome sat down on a large rock and patted the spot next to her asking him to sit with her. "Why have you brought us her Kagome? What is the real reason?" "I don't know really. I knew you would follow me. There have been some things bothering me though." "Like what Kagome? What's wrong? Are you sick?" "No I'm fine but. I still think about Kikyo." "Why do you think about her?" " She was your first love, it just feels that after that you couldn't love me as much as you loved her" " I love you with all of my heart. Is that not good enough? Do you not love me too?" "Oh Inuyasha don't say that! I think that I've always loved you. Maybe I got that from being Kikyo's reincarnation but I love you very much and I always will."  
  
{Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, 'till you open the door. ¤ Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, 'till I'm up off the floor. ¤ Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, 'till its inside my pores. ¤ Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, 'till I'm screaming for more.}  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his chest and breathed in her scent. She smelt so beautifully, like jasmine and lavender. No one else smelt as good as her. He hugged her and whispered reasuring words into her ear. She sighed and breathed in his scent too. He smelt like woods and pine. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she kissed him. It was light and tender filled with love. She held the kiss until she felt her cheeks burning. As she was pulling away from him he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. He slightly opened her mouth seeking permission to go further. She did not pull away so he continued in. She tasted so sweet, better than he had ever thought. When the kiss finally ended the two were left breathless. "I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to it just happened. Gomen." "Heh well it's not like I stopped it. It's okay Kagome don't be upset. It was nice. I liked it." She smiled at him and leaned her head against his chest hearing his heart beat.  
  
{Random acts of mindlessness, common place occurrences, ¤ Chances and surprises, another state of consciousness ¤ Tell me nothing ever counts lashing out or breaking down ¤ Still somebody loses 'cause there's no way to turn around, ¤ Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocent, ¤ Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense? ¤ You play games I play tricks, girls and girls but you're the one, ¤ Like a game of pick up sticks played by f***ing lunatics.}  
  
It was light out when Kagome woke up. 'What happened? Why am I near the river? Oh yeah last night. Inuyasha' She lifted her head and looked up into his beautiful amber eyes. "So you finally decided to wake up huh? I've been up for a couple hours but I didn't want to wake you " "Oh thanks I needed the sleep, all those test really wore me down. Hey Inuyasha?" "Yeah Kagome?" "About last night." "Yeah what about it" " It was great. I feel kinda embarrassed to say this but you're the first guy I've ever kissed." "Really?" "Yeah" "Yeah well I'm the only guy you should be kissing right now so there!" He stuck out his tongue in a playful matter and kissed her on the lips. "There how was your second kiss?" "Inuyasha I wasn't ready!" Inuyasha chuckled and leapt off the boulder. "Hey woman we better get back to camp the others will be wondering where we were. "Sit!" Inuyasha slamed into the ground face first. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? OW!" " One for kissing me and two for calling me woman! I hate that!" " What, you didn't like the kiss?" he said rubbing his neck. "No I did but" "But what?" "But I wasn't ready! Look at me I'm a mess! My hair is all messed up, my clothes are wrinkled, and I need to wash my hair." "You look beautiful to me Kagome." "Do you mean that Inuyasha?" "Yeah I do"  
  
Thanks for all of your reviews guys! They were a big help! I decided that each chapter is going to have a different song go with it. My boyfriend says songs help people exspress things better. I hope you like that idea. Tell me what you think about this chapter! It's kinda short but I got more coming! And if anyone wanted to know the song in my first chapter was "Take me away" by Fefe Dobson and the song in this one is "Show me love" by t.A.T.u. Thanks again guys!  
  
Lady X 


	4. Through the eyes of a hanyou

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own these lyrics or the characters used in my fanfiction.  
  
Inuyasha's Point of View:  
  
{Show me the meaning of being lonely ¤ So many words for the broken heart ¤ It's hard to see in a crimson love ¤ So hard to breathe ¤ Walk with me, and maybe ¤ Nights of light so soon become ¤ Wild and free I could feel the sun ¤ Your every wish will be done ¤ They tell me}  
  
Kagome had gone back to her time later that day to get more things and wouldn't be back until the next morning. Inuyasha was in the God Tree thinking about the past couple of weeks. 'I wonder what I should do with the jewel now that it is completed.' Kagome still had it in her possession because without it she could not jump between time. 'Why did I believe that I loved Kikyo? I was so lonely and she didn't turn in disgust when she looked at me. She made me feel.normal. But so does Kagome and she would never want me to change like Kikyo did. I thought at first that I wanted to be a full demon but now I'm not so sure.' He sighed. 'I never wanted to love again. But look what I've done, I've fallen for a girl from the future. A wild, loud, adventurous girl from the future. Gods I love her.'  
  
{Show me the meaning of being lonely ¤ Is this the feeling I need to walk with ¤ Tell me why I can't be there where you are ¤ There's something missing in my heart // Life goes on as it never ends ¤ Eyes of stone observe the trends ¤ They never say forever gaze upon me ¤ Guilty roads to an endless love ¤ There's no control ¤ Are you with me now? ¤ Your every wish will be done ¤ They tell me}  
  
"But it could never work out", he sadly said looking out to the well. 'I am a hanyou and she is a mortal. She will die in an instant in my eyes. All of them will die Kaede, Miroku, Sango all of them. Why is this happening to me? How can I be so happy and then just like that it will be gone? Unless. unless I use the jewel. But how?' He racked his brain for answers. Then he thought of it. He waited until Kagome came back the next day were he whisked her off her feet and jumped up into the God Tree with her in his arms. "Inuyasha what are you doi.." he crushed his lips on hers cutting her off. "Kagome I know what my wish is!" he said somewhat breathlessly. She waited for her breath to return to her before she asked him. "Kagome I wish that you, Kaede, Miroku, and Sango were all hanyous like me."  
  
(This next part is easier to visualize if you've ever seen Atlantis when the princess becomes the jewel) When the last word came out of his mouth a bright pink light started to come from the Shikon no Tama. It started to float and slowly the light engulfed Kagome and she too was floating. Her eyes stared blankly up no longer a dark blue but light blue, the color of the sky. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. She had been pulled from his arms and was now floating high above the God Tree. She straightened up and her arms opened as if asking for an embrace. Then a wonderful voice came from deep within Kagome speaking through her. "Inuyasha you have made your wish on the Shikon no Tama and your intentions are pure. Your wish will be granted but not with out consequences. You and this girl, Kagome, are responsible for the breaking of my jewel and soul. She will thrust back to the future never being able to return. You and your friends however being hanyous will be able to see her again and will not have aged. She will remember you but you will have to wait to see her until she comes back for the final time. You will have to watch her be born, grow up, and have her heart broken. But do not be sad Inuyasha for if you really love her time is nothing." Kagome slowly lowered to the ground and laid at the bottom of the tree. Inuyasha jumped out and landed in front of her. All he could say was "I love you Kagome" and she was gone.  
  
{There's nowhere to run ¤ I have no place to go ¤ Surrender my heart, body, and soul ¤ How can it be ¤ You're asking me ¤ To feel the things you never show // You are missing in my heart ¤ Tell me why I can't be there where you are}  
  
Inuyasha returned to the village to see the others. Just as he had expected his friends had turned into hanyous. He told them what happened and that Kagome was gone. He then left to think. He came back later and told everyone that he was going to take a trip and didn't know when he was coming back. He packed a few things and left. Inuyasha wandered all of Japan for four hundred years before he returned to the village. He watched the world through his tired sad eyes and always thought of the raven-haired girl who haunted his dreams. He still loved her and longed to see her face.  
  
~In Kagome's Time~  
  
It had been a year since she had been found in the well. She tried to go back but couldn't. The last thing she remembered was a flash of red and Inuyasha's voice telling her that he loved her. She cried every night after that day until she realized that he wasn't coming to get her. She also knew that some how she was a hanyou. Kagome slowly had gotten used to this change and could cover it up well. She had gone back to school and made up all of her classes. She never dated any of the guys and Hojo finally got the hint. Now they were best friends. But she would never forget the boy with dog-ears that stole her heart.  
  
Hey guys! Hope you liked the latest chapter! The song used in this chapter is "Show me the meaning of being lonely" by the Backstreet Boys. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!  
  
Lady X 


	5. I'll love you forever

Woah hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I have been so busy! So here it goes:  
  
{I love you this year ¤ I'll love you next year ¤ And than forever ¤ I'll always need you ¤ I'll never leave you ¤ I'll love you forever}  
  
"UGGHHH MOM I CAN'T FIND MY RUNNING PANTS!" Kagome screamed out from upstairs. "Check under your dirty clothes!", her mom yelled up the stairs. "Oh yeah!" she scrambled to look under the pile of dirty clothes and found what she was looking for. 'Yes. I so need to go for a jog' As she was running down the stairs she called out to her mom that she was going to go for a jog then go to the store on the way home. She shut the door behind her and started to jog. 'Oh man it feels great to be using my leg muscles after... after what happened I haven't been in the best shape. Well I'm not surprised I'm not running from demons anymore. Ha!' It still hurt to think about her past. It had been a good year since that day but her memories were still fresh. Heck she even had a scar from when the Shikon no Tama came from within her. 'I need to stop thinking about this. I'm just going to get upset again. There's nothing I can do about it so I need to just move on with my life. But... I can't. I still love him. Oh Gods I wish I knew if he was even alive.'  
  
"Shippo hurry up! Don't you know what today is?" Inuyasha was in a panicked frenzy. Today was the day he would get to see Kagome again. It had been 501 years since he had last seen her. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time. He looked to be about twenty or so. Shippo however had grown up much more than that. When he took the form of a human boy he looked about fourteen or fifteen. Sango and Miroku had the appearances of twenty year olds also. Inuyasha's hair was about the same length and his eyes were still golden. But there was something different about him. Since the day Kagome was gone his eyes were those of someone who had seen the world die. He was much wiser. But then again he still had a bad temper. 'I wonder if she has changed'  
  
{And if you ever change your mind ¤ Think again and give me time ¤ For you're my first love ¤ You are my last love ¤ You're my forever}  
  
Kagome was crossing the street in front of her house when WHAM! She looked away for one second and she slammed into someone. "Hey watch were you're going buddy!" she screamed. "Yeah you too wench!" he yelled back. As she was getting up she stopped. "What did you just call me?" "God woman can't you hear I called you a wench!" "Inuyasha..." She stood up and turned around slowly. As she did she came face to face with Inuyasha. She just stared at him. "Kagome... I... I didn't realize that is... I didn't know it was you" And she just stared. "Well Kagome won't you say something? Please tell me how have you been? I mean I've waited 501 years to see you." "Inuyasha I..." she threw herself on him and started to cry. "I thought you left me. Why didn't you come back for me? Didn't you still love me?" She looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "Kagome I waited 501 years to see you! Of course I still love you. But the question is do you still love me?" He hugged her tighter as he breathed in her scent. Just as he remember, but she smelled alittle different. "But Kagome why are you wearing a hat? It's cloudy out." She looked around seeing no one there she took off her hat. She had dog ears! Of course that was his wish! "I just kinda had them the day that..." and she started to cry again. "Shhh it'll be alright Kagome I'm here. And look why don't we go back to my place and you can see everyone else to. Would you like that?" "Yes Inuyasha I would love that."  
  
{I love this feeling ¤ My heart is beating ¤ A mile a minute ¤ No other woman ¤ Has ever been ¤ So deep inside in it ¤ And when the sun shines on our love ¤ That's when I thank the Lord above ¤ You're my first love ¤ You are my last love ¤ You're my beginning}  
  
Okay sorry that this one is sooo short but you'll see why later! Hope everyone enjoyed it! Please respond! Thanks. This song is "Love you Forever" by the Monkees. Bye!  
  
Lady X 


End file.
